villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Candy Zombies
The Candy Zombies are minor antagonists in the cartoon TV series Adventure Time. They are undead Candy people that were accidentally created by Princess Bubblegum. History The Candy Zombies first appeared in "Slumber Party Panic" when Princess Bubblegum tried to create a decorpsinating serum to bring back all the deceased Candy People. When she tested it out on Old Mr. Cream Puff he came back as an undead zombie, soon he fell into the beaker which exploded and spreaded the serum all over the cemetery bringing all of the inhabitants back as zombies. Bubblegum and Finn rushed back to the castle and ordered all the citizens to come to the palace before the zombies came after them. When everyone got inside she lied saying that they were having a slumber party, so they wouldn't explode after getting scared. She orders Finn to distract everyone while she tried to perfect her decorpsingating serum. When the zombies arrived Finn put blindfolds on everyone and claims the zombies were all pinatas. Everyone started killing the zombies with wooden sticks until they were all dead. When Princess Bubblegum finally perfected her decorpsinating serum she tried out on all the dead zombies who came back to life as normal candy people. They appeared again in "From Bad to Worse" where they have already taking over the Candy Kingdom and turned it's inhabitants into zombies. When Princess Bubblegum was analyzing some zombie flesh, Cinnamon Bun arrived and said he was hungry. Bubblegum said she had no time and while she wasn't looking Cinnamon Bun ate the zombie flesh becoming a Candy Zombie. Princess Bubblegum manged to escape but couldn't stop Cinnamon Bun from infecting the rest of the Kingdom. She prepare to make an antidote for the zombie infection but was captured and turned into zombie. With only her notes, Finn, Jake, Lumpy Space Princess and Lady Rainicorn tried to make their one formula to cure the zombies. However each formula only ended up making the zombies worse, Finn's formula made them grow wings, LSP's formula made them grow luscious lips and Jake and Lady's formula gave them bulking strong arms. With all his friends as zombies and being confined with the sciency shower, Finn felt hopeless until he saw princess Bubblegum's rat point to her name which was Science. This causes Finn to remember that before Bubblegum was turned into a zombie she said to let Science do the work, so Finn let Science make the antidote which worked. However, the zombies were about to break in, so as a last ditch effort Finn poured the antidote all over himself and let the all zombies bite him, thus turning everyone back to normal. Trivia *In "Slumber Party Panic" a zombified Finn appears with some of them. *The Candy Zombies appeared as antagonist in the Adventure Time game "Rigetous Quest 2". Navigation Category:Magic Category:Adventure Time Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Monsters Category:Undead Category:Evil Creation Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Revived Category:Redeemed Category:Brutes Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Female Category:Cannibals Category:Video Game Villains Category:Zombies Category:Comedy Villains Category:Tragic